Transformers
The Transformers (トランスフォー, Toransufōmā), are a living race of creatures in DC series. They are a species of sentient, living robotic beings (mostly) originating from the distant machine world of Cybertron, which to humans means they are robotic aliens from another world. The designation "Transformer" stems from the species' generally-shared ability to "transform", to change bodies at will, rearranging their component parts from a robotic, humanoid (usually their primary mode) beings into an alternate form; generally vehicles, or animals, etc. The Transformers once lived under an oppressive and corrupt government. That all changed when the Great War began, thus leading towards great disaster on Cybertron. Although "Transformer" is the most common term for these beings there are others, mainly "Cybertron" as a reference to any being whose origin traces back to the planet in question (the adjective form being the more frequently used "Cybertronian"). "We are a race of intelligent, mechanical beings called Transformers, from a planet known as Cybertron." :—Optimus Prime, About Transformers. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Biology Males Females Beast Modes Transformers with Beast Modes (an animal as an alternate mode) their appearance can vary wildly but usually conforms to the male/female split. Vehicle Modes When Cybertronians scan a vehicle they project a beam from their eyes. Their T-Cogs then reformats their body to incorporate bits of the vehicle onto their frame. Primes, however, project a blue beam. Health Reproduction Cybertronians are divided in males and females. The Transformers created from the AllSpark, "fully grown", in an initial alternate mode provided for them by Primus. Unlike humans, Cybertronians do not require a mate to reproduce. They rely on Protoforms to birth their own offspring. Rarely a spark can split into two sparks creating twins. The twins would be identical with their differences being their paint scheme and personalities. Examples are Skyquake and Dreadwing. Extremely rarely the process could create triplets. The most unique example of brothers and sisters on Cybertron are the Dynasty of Primes who called themselves siblings. Despite the lack of families, Cybertronians can form relationships comparable to members of human families with other members of their race. (i.e: The relationship between Smokescreen and Alpha Trion could be compared to grandson-grandfather relationship). In addition, since all Cybertornians are created by the AllSpark and are watched over Primus, one could say they are like brothers and sisters. Male and Female Cybertronians (with some humans). Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Abilities Transformers can do SOME things that humans can do. Some things include: 1. Speaking different kinds of Earth language, mostly English (sometimes in their Cybertronian language) 2. Walk around 3. Talk to others 4. Make friends or family 5. Fight fiercely 6. Take responsibility (Smokescreen is an acceptance) 7. Hold hands 8. Hugs 9. Think for themselves 10. Think for others safety 11. Show their emotions 12. Gain knowledge 13. Helping out 14. Requires Energon for energy (Humans just eat and drink to gain energy) 15. Have fun in most situations 16. Get injured 17. Work in their respected fields 18. Play with humans 19. Have expectations and make their moments lasting 20. Live their lives Weaknesses Background Society Energy Technology Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Known Transformers Supporting Heroes * Dynasty of Primes ** Cybertronian *** Madinus Prime *** Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime * Autobots ** Bulkhead ** Bumblebee Allies Anti-Heroes Villains * Decepticons ** Megatron Other featured characters Gallery Characters Heroes File:Air_Raid_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Air Raid File:Arcee_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Arcee File:Blurr_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Blurr File:Bulkhead_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Bulkhead File:Bumblebee_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Bumblebee File:Drift_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Deadlock/Drift File:Fireflight_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Fireflight File:Grimlock_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Grimlock File:Ironhide_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Ironhide File:Jazz-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-82_6.png|Jazz File:Metroplex_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Metroplex File:Mirage_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Mirage File:Optimus_Maximus_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Optimus Maximus File:Optimus_Prime_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Orion Pax/Optimus/ Optimus Prime File:Prowl_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Prowl File:Ratchet_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Ratchet File:Sideswipe_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Sideswipe File:Silverbolt_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Silverbolt File:Skydive_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Skydive File:Slingshot_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Slingshot File:Sludge_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Sludge File:Slug_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Slug File:Snarl_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Snarl File:Sunstreaker_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Sunstreaker File:Superion_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Superion File:Swoop_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Swoop File:Volcanicus_Earth_Wars_Portrait.png|Volcanicus Supporting Allies File:Autotrooper_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Autotroopers File:Alpha_Trion_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Alpha Trion Anti-Heroes File:Halogen_Portrait.png|Halogen (Deceased) File:Tyrest_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Tyrest Villains File:Airachnid_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Airachnid File:Blast_Off_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Blast Off File:Blitzwing_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Blitzwing File:Brawl_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Brawl File:Breakdown_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Breakdown File:Bruticus_Maximus_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Bruticus File:Dead_End_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Dead End File:Divebomb_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Divebomb File:Drag_Strip_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Drag Strip File:Headstrong_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Headstrong File:Knock_Out_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Knock Out File:Lockdown_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Lockdown File:Lugnut_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Lugnut File:Megatron_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Megatronus/Megatron File:Menasor_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Menasor File:Motormaster_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Motormaster File:Onslaught_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Onslaught File:Predaking_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Predaking File:Razorclaw_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Razorclaw File:Rampage_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Saberclaw File:Shockwave_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Shockwave File:Soundwave_tfa-totfp_portrait.png|Soundwave File:Swindle_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Swindle File:Tantrum_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Tantrum File:Tidal_Wave_Anime_Portrait.png|Tidal Wave File:Vortex_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Vortex File:Wildrider_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Wildrider Other featured characters File:Fallen_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Megatronus Prime/ The Fallen File:Trypticon_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Trypticon File:Zeta_Prime_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Zeta Prime (Deceased) Groups and Organizations Heroes File:Autobots_Portrait.png|Autobots Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:Decepticons_Portrait.png|Decepticons Others History Past Synopsis See also For more information on Transformer culture see: * Cybertron Civil Wars * Religions * Transformer Funerary Practices * Transformer Economics * Transformer Furnitures External links * Transformers Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Transformers